Who's This
by Sofiisun
Summary: My name is Andrea i'm four years old and my mommy says I look too much like my father for my own good. What if Calypso had a daughter. Who is the father? Will Calypso be able to keep her daughter What will happen? Read To FIND OuT
1. Prolouge

My name is Andrëa I'm four years old. I have jet black hair and seageen eyes. My mommy says I look like my father too much for my own good.

I love my mommy. She is very nice and pretty. Every day she teaches me new tings how to cook, garden, sing, and lots of other things. But the one thing I like the most is when she tells me stowies sometimes there about the outside word were lots of animals and other things live but owder times there about daddy.

She always mentions how brave he is and that he could do anything. So maybe when I was big he coud teach me how to ride a horse. I've always been interested in horses although I've never seen one but I loved the pictures mommy showed me.

I live in an island with my mommy that's why I've never seen a horse. I was very happy but one day a man came and took me away he told me we were going for a little ride mommy started crying and I didn't want to go but he carried me and took me away before mommy could do anything.

**So this is my first post here and certainly not my last but tell me what you think did you like it, not an honest opinion please. Tell me if I should continue and remember this is a FOUR year olds point of view she doesn't have a very large or sophisticated vocabulary. Oh and I won't add a new chappy until I get at least 8 reviews cause im mean like that. Buahahahaa (ok that was lame)…but anyway REVIEW **


	2. Please Don't

_****_

_****_

**Me: Hey ****I'm sowy for not putting up a disclaimer on the lawst story.**

**Gaby****: Stop talking like a baby and get on with it.**

**Me: I'm awn not tawkin like a bawby. **

**Gab****y: Well then you are writing your words in a baby manner.**

**Me: Awm not.**

**Gaby****: I'm SOOO not gonna start that.**

**Me: Awm not.**

**Gaby****: ARGHH! **

**Me: Awn Not. Awm Not.**

**Gaby****: Stop it! **

**Ana: Well since these two won't stop fighting I'M going to do the disclaimer.**

**Gaby/Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ana: IDoNotOwnPercyJacckson HA!**

**Gaby/Me: **_**Grumbling and muttering in the background.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Calypso's POV**

**_Today I was teaching my daughter the proper way__ of planting a moonlace, _**

**_how to relocate it, make sure it is not buried too deep; that it has enough water. I'm boring you aren't I, well if you are not you can stay but apparently my daughter is utterly bored so I let her go how do you call it "take a break" while I completed the task._**

**_I know I was very lucky to have my daughter with me and that the gods hadn't taken her away from me but I had to wonder why. Why would they not take her away or dare I say it killed her yet. I pondered over these thoughts while I saw her playing in the water witch, if I do say so myself she is very fond of, just like her father in so many ways. She is the only thing I had to remember him by._**

**_I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice a man come up to my daughter. It can not be, this can't be happening. That's when I ran. I had to reach her at least he would give me time to say goodbye, right. I ran and ran, my hair getting tangled in the vines of my garden in a way I knew would take me some time to get back in place, but none of that mattered because I had to reach them. _**

**Please, I begged you can not take her she is the only thing I have. _I had to stay strong but I couldn't help it tears were spilling from my eyes making it hard to see and my brain was going a hundred miles an hour. What would they do to her? What is happening? Why,what,how those were the only thoughts in my head witch I knew were probably not going to be answered._ The gods have been very kind to you letting you keep her. But you know your punishment and that you are to be alone while you're facing it. Please don't_._**

**_But __without even a goodbye they left leaving me alone in this cursed island with only my thoughts. Will I ever see her again? What will happen to her? Questions that might never be answered. But whatever happens I just can hope for the best and that her life will be good and filled with happiness._**

**_

* * *

_**

****

**So what do you think is it good, bad, did you like it, write whatever you want. Just please review. I'm making my puppy face now just so you know it even though you can't really see it, its there and its pretty convincing if you ask me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. LIAR!

Me: Since Ana was kinda mean I replaced her with Emily the _cooler_ twin sister. _Sight _so hard to get good help these days

Gaby: In your face Ana.

Emii: Why do you have to be so mean to her she wasright after all.

Gaby/Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Me: I thouwght you were on ouwr side.

Emily: Yeah you offered me cookies and … but I can see why Ana got mad that voice is annoying no offence.

Me: So you're saying my voice is annoying.

Emily: No that's…

Gaby: Can it Ana, it's too late to apologize.

Emily: IM EMILYYY!

Gaby: Well you look the same, who cares.

Now I say: "**I don't own Percy Jackson"** while Emily keeps shouting "I SAID NO OFFENCE" and Gaby sings "Its too late to apologize, it's Tooo late"

* * *

Ares POV:

I have to admit some things. First of all I doubt the gods know about her except maybe Hermes. I have to question him later. I don't know (ok so admitted I don't know everything big deal if that's the most exciting thing that's happened to you today get a life). I took her. If_ she _thought she could hide this from the gods, hah. So probably you don't know what I'm talking about. So let's go to the flashback montage because I don't want to explain myself to you mortals.

_*FLASHBACK*:_

I was practicing my skills off with some monsters in the Sea of Monsters. Yeah I know Poseidon's territory. I'm not dumb _are you implying that I am._ For those who talk before they know I made a deal with Poseidon. I can be at sea if I like as long as it's too keep the monsters under control. Poseidon Is a big fat scared baby (a wave mysteriously out of nowhere crashes on Ares).WELL YOU ARE! (Process is repeated).Fighting the monsters is a good work out.

Anyway, I just finished fighting off this weir sea serpent thing when suddenly I get hit in the back. Your wondering what monster would sneak attack the great Ares. Well first of all I am not in my territory so it's harder to since movements of monsters since the waves are always moving and second Who are you to judge are you here fighting, NO you have your lazy butt sitting somewhere reading **( ****no offence just the characters personality ****). **I'm telling you more and more monsters appear that haven't appeared since maybe two millennia. Let's just skip to the end. Of course I sent that thing to Tartarus but I'm a little drained the thing was huge and it didn't get tired of throwing rocks.

Just when I was about to turn and fight some more monsters but something caught my eye.

What is a little tyke doing in an island, in the Sea of MONSTERS for crying out loud? I approached her but something caught my eye, _her, _Calypso so, isn't she supposed to be _alone_ in this island. Let's see what's going on here. **"Hey, kid who's that." **I asked the girl as I pointed to Calypso. **"That's mommy**" she answered. So the _little _thought she could hide this from us. If she wants to play us well let's see how it works when we play her.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Well, well, well how will the council and especially Lord Zeus take this? The kid is daughter of Poseidon. How did I find out? Let's just say that when we got to my palace she accidentally got hurt with one of my weapons, who told her to touch it. Let's just say she got a little cut in her hand and I was not going to deal with blood so I sent one of my servants from World War I to clean up the cut but when he put some water on the girls cut it just faded. This plus the girls unmistakably sea green eyes and jet black hair. This has a good war written all over it. How will Zeus take it that his brother had a spawn with a forbidden woman and not to mention he already broke the oath once claiming that other obnoxious and stupid hero. This is going to be great. But how should I present this to the rest of the council and also find a way of making them mad? I didn't have much time to plan this because I suddenly hear a shriek.

* * *

Third persons POV:

"**Oh MI Gosh!" **Aphrodite came in as always talking about the latest gossip. This time it was concerning Percy's and Anabeth's latest fight, but as usual, while Aphrodite gossiped Ares didn't care, but he still pretended even though he made a terrible job at doing it. Basically she was talking to herself and didn't even notice the small child in the corner sitting by herself utterly bored by Aphrodite and showing the exact same enthusiasm to the conversation as Ares. When Aphrodite stooped partially to pretend to take a breath (since she didn't need it) and partially to see if anybody was actually listening since she loved screaming at Ares for not listening and then after that make up by making out. Then she saw her. **"Who's this little cutie?"** She asked/squealed to the room that wasn't paying attention till now.

"**She's…**** She's..."**Ares tried to answer but he hadn't thought of a cover for her for the meantime.

"**Gasp! She's a demigod, but who's her parent?"**

"**Yes she is and she is mine of course. **Ares said relieved he had thought of something so quick

**Why else would she be here?"**

"**I don't know why she's here and I'm no Athena but she is no daughter of yours."**

"**How would you know that?"**

"**Look at her, she doesn't look anything like your daughters. Look at her bone structure, she's so petite"**

Still, Ares looked like he didn't have a clue.

"**ARGH! This is so frustrating. What I'm trying to say****… Let me just show you **Like she mentioned before she is no Athena but she does know a lot about personalities after all she was the goddess of love she needed to know these things and she knew that just like Ares his kids were though, never backed away from a fight, and under no circumstances they would tolerate being called weak or something that suggested even the slightest possibility of the idea. Aphrodite walked slowly to Ares skeleton butler making sure to catch Ares attention; she just couldn't help being a flirt and whispered something in the skeletons ear hole and tried not to look disgusted by the thing. The Skeleton nodded (well what best movement he could manage to come close to a nod) and approached Andrëa who was too distracted by her thoughts to even notice.

The skeleton pushed Andrea, but she didn't even look like she wanted to fight the thing.

"**I'm sorry"**, she said**. "I should have made notice of were I was standing it was my fault. I was in the middle." **even though she was in a corner. She just didn't think violence was the best way to solve a problem but Aphrodite noticed this and she was very determined on finding out who her parent was.

"**Aha****! See, I told you so. One of your children would have shredded the yucky zombie to pieces for less than that."**

"**Well my children aren't wimps."**

"**So you admit it."**

"**Uhh…"**

"**Just tell me I promise I won't tell anyone" **she said with her most seductive voice.

"**Ok"** Ares gave in. **"But you can't tell anyone about this. **Ares looked over to Andrëa and told the butler to take her to the game room so they could have some privacy. When they left he said "**She's Poseidon's."**

"**Gasp! Why do you want her."**

"**Well I was planning on starting something" **

"**You mean a war. Ooh drama lost love I love it!" **With that said they started doing what they usually do when they meet making out.

* * *

_After Aphrodite left_

Athena's POV

Well I was just reading In Olympus garden when Aphrodite came by me and asked me why I read such boring books. I told her I read them too refresh my mind with intellect but of course she told me than the heart rules over the mind and that I should do something that benefits the heart. Like always we got into one of our arguments witch basically ended by me telling her she was too stupid. What surprised me the most was her comeback she said and I quote: **"IF I'M SO STUPID THEN WHY DO I KNOW ABOUT THE UPCOMING WAR AND YOU DON'T!" **then she covered her mouth, but of course I tricked her into telling me exactly what she was talking about and no I'm not telling you how I did it because a goddess never reveals her secrets.

Of course I am not going to go to Ares and take the child by force nor go to dad and be a tattle tale acting on the spot would not be a wise choice.

After pondering on what I should do I decided to ask for a favour.

* * *

**A\N: I bet none of you were expecting the man to be Ares. Soo what do you think is Athena's favour. Do you think Hermes Knows? And Sorry for making Aphrodite OCC but it needed to be done in other for the plot to continue how I pictured it. I didn't know the location of Oigya( I think that's how the island is called) so don't blame me. **


End file.
